disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
Jika
Jika '('J/erry and M/'ika') is the romantic pairing of Jerry and Mika . This pairing has been seen in two episodes: Kickin' It Old School, where Jerry spreads the rumor of them dating and Mika got him back by making him do extremely crazy tasks. Before Jerry finished the last tasks, she tells him that Phil and her made these tasks to get back at him. She soon forgives him and, after, they start going out. It is revealed that they are boyfriend and girlfriend in Wedding Crashers. Now they maybe ex-boyfriend and ex-girlfriend. Jika Moments Kickin' It Old School *When Mika walk out of the kitchen in Falafel Phil's, Jerry stop and stared at her *After Mika left, Jerry stated how hot she was *Mika makes Jerry do all the "dating" rituals for revenge *When Mika told Jerry the truth, he started to get a little mad but smiles instead stating she's the coolest girl he's have ever met *Jerry and Mika becomes boyfriend and girlfriend and have their first date Wedding Crashers *Jerry and Mika both walk in the dojo together *Jerry told Mika that he became a black belt and beat down Jack *When Jack demonstrates how Jerry "beat" him down, Mika looks surprise and amazed at Jerry *Mika told Jerry that he's an excellent fighter and he smiles and gives a tumbs up while in pain *When Bobby falls on the mats, Mika and Jerry were next to each other *When Jerry does a dance move over to Mika, she smiles at him *In the end, Jerry and Mika dance together Jika Quotes Kickin' It Old School Mika: Nice to meet you. Jerry: What it do, Mika? Phil: Okay, come. I'm going to teach you how to make sandwich. Mika: Okay. Bye-bye, boys. (heads to the kitchen) Jerry: (whimpers) Phil's niece is hot! Jerry: So, uh, Mika, maybe we can go out? Mika: (chuckles) Oh, Jerry. I like you very much, but I'm not ready for that. You will always be a very special friend. (Mika and Jerry hug) Mika: So, I've been thinking about what you asked me, and perhaps I would date you. Jerry: Really? Mika: Yes. But first, you must perform certain Hachmacki dating rituals. (claps) Jerry: Okay. (Phil comes out in a belly-dancer outfit) Phil: (chanting) We'll begin by drinking a bowl of samasuka to young love. (gives the bowl to Jerry as he he drinks it) You like it, Jerry? It is Yak urine. Jerry: (spits out the Yak Urine) What?! Wait, so are we, like, boyfriend and girlfriend for real now? Mika: Almost, just 27 rituals to go. Next up is the salmon slap. Jerry: What the heck is a salmon... (Phil starts yelling and slapping two salmons on the table and hits him, making him scream and chase him out Falafel Phil's) Mika: (knocks on the door) If you are my boyfriend, you must wear the traditional Hachmaki courting outfit. (Jerry comes out, wearing a ridiculious outfit, as everyone, including Eddie and Milton, laugh) Jerry: Quick question. What's up with the jellyfish underpants? Every step I take, they sting! (whimpers) Mika: It is tradition. See you later. Jerry: (walks to Mika with a ball of gum) Here it is. I scraped all the gum from the bottom of every desk in school. Mika: Oh, Jerry, before you... Jerry: No, no, no. No. The last requirement on your list was for me to eat this gum. (sighs) Let's do this. (takes a bite of the gum) Mika: Jerry, all those rituals I had you do...I made them up. Jerry: What? Mika: Well, you lied and told the entire school I was your girlfriend. Jerry: Wait, you knew about that? Mika: I did. I'm not dumb foreign girl. Jerry: So, all that stuff I've been through was just to get back at me? Mika: Yes, it was. Jerry: (start to get mad) Ohh... (smiles and chuckles) I think you're the coolest chick I've ever met. Mika: You went through an awful lot to be my boyfriend. Maybe we should try it for real. Jerry: (laughs) I got my first girlfriend. Whoo! (starts blowing a bubble frim the gum he chewed and it popped in his face) Mika: Jerry, I know it's our first date. But you don't have to be so nervous. Jerry: Oh no, I'm not nervous. I'm just little weirded out that a bunch of your relatives had to come on our first date with us. (notices Mika's relatives next to them) Mika: In my country, it is part of dating ritual. Jerry: Well, I guess it beats all those other rituals you made up, right? (laughs) They were crazy. Mika: Yes, yes. Oh, but one of those I did not make up. Jerry: Oh, really? Which one? (Phil comes out, yelling with the two salmon, which means the "Salmon Slap", as the rest of Mika's relatives also has a piece of salmon) Aah! (Phil and Mika's relatives starts screaming and hitting him, making him yelp and ran around the restuarant, still hitting him. Mika and Phil high-fives each other) Wedding Crashers Jerry: Ah, Here it is, Mika. This is the place where I got my black belt and beat down Jack. (turns to see Jack) Oh, hey, Jack. (stop and realized Jack was behind) Uh, we should probably go, Mika. (grabs Mika's hand) Jack: No, no, no, no. (stops Jerry and pushs him) Why don't you show her how you beat me down? Jerry: Uh, see, I...The thing is I don't...I don't really remember. Jack: Oh I do. First, he got me in an arm lock, like this. (shows Mika as he pulls Jerry's arm back as he screams) Milton: Then, he gave you a front snap kick. (Jack spins Jerry and kicks him) Jerry: (gets kick in the stomach) Oh! Eddie: And, then he flip you. Jerry: Wait, what? No! (Jack flips him over and on his back) Mika: (claps, foreign accent) Wow, you're very excellent fighter, Jerry. Rudy: Hey, Bobby's on his way over here. Guys: Oh! Ohh! (Jerry gets up) Mika: What is this Bobby? Jerry: Oh, he's the rich guy who owns the dojo. Whenever he visits, he makes the insane over-the-top entrances. (Bobby comes in and falls face-plant on the mat) Okay, not one of his best. Jerry: Uh...Yo, check it. (does a move over to Mika) What it do, girl? Mika: (smiles) Jika Trivia *Jerry and Mika both speak different languages fluently Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Males Category:Pairings with Females Category:Jerry Category:Teens Category:Mika Category:Kickin' It Category:Love Category:Relationship Moments Category:Relationships